The present invention relates to medical and emergency devices and, more particularly, to a device to prevent hypothermia and increase cold-weather survival, utilizing the user's exhaled air.
Significant loss of heat from an individual's body causes hypothermia, which can be fatal in cold-weather environments.
There is a need for a device to prevent hypothermia and increase cold-weather survival. The present invention is adapted to use heat normally lost during respiration to selectively warm the core area. The present invention embodies a three-port valve system, wherein two ports have check valves adapted to direct inhaled air to the mouth, and then direct exhaled warm air from the third port into tubing for selectively directing such warm air to the user's abdomen.